yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimecia
is a S Rank Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe. Biology Ultimecia wears a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts. A black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. In Final Fantasy VIII the collar appears to be made of feathers, but in Dissidia Final Fantasy it is made of fur. The dress has a short train, which drags along the floor, trimmed either similarly to the collar, or torn and frayed and made dirty. Long red sleeves with prominent shoulder pads join with her purple taloned hands. Ultimecia's skin is tattooed or body-painted with lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. Ultimecia has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick. She has no eyebrows, instead having tattoos. She doesn't wear shoes, making her barefoot, and although Ultimecia has a human appearance, her toenails resemble a beast's claws and are accentuated in her Dissidia Final Fantasy appearance. Personality In the English version of Final Fantasy VIII, Ultimecia emphasizes the letter 'c' pronouncing it as a harder sound than normal, transcribed as 'k's in the text. However, during and after she evolves into her final form she loses this emphasis. She also doesn't speak this way in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, or while possessing Edea. Ultimecia has no accent in Japanese, and arrogantly uses omae to refer to the party, this usually being associated with male speech. Overall, she uses few feminine speech markers, which makes her sound rather like a male antagonist. Ultimecia has a definitive sense of style: the interior of her castle is filled with faux-Victorian opulence. In Deling City, her waiting room is draped with sheer curtains, and while in Galbadia Garden, she reclines on a throne designed like a translucent flower with lights similar to the fronds of luminescent sea kelp. Acting through the bodies of other sorceresses, Ultimecia is a malevolent and manipulative sorceress filled with anger and hate. Her background and motives are alluded to indirectly, the most significant being her inauguration speech in Deling City where she implies she had been persecuted due being a sorceress, and the events surrounding the final battle. Ultimecia demonstrates a strategic and diplomatic mind, such as convincing the president of Galbadia to employ her as the nation's diplomat, as well as enticing Seifer Almasy, normally a hostile youth, to devote himself to her. In Dissidia Final Fantasy Ultimecia manipulates Kuja into performing for her ends and tries to get Sephiroth to join her and Emperor Mateus in their quest of taking over the world, though they end up failing. In Dissidia, if defeated by someone other than Squall in Shade Impulse, Ultimecia is painted in a more tragic light where she implies that she tried to use time compression to return to her childhood. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Ultimecia's name differs depending on the translation. The English and French translations' addition of "Ulti" to the name could be derived from the word, "ultimate." A definition of "ultimate" is to be the furthest away or the best of a kind; Ultimecia was assumed to, once time was compressed, possess every sorceress power bestowed upon humanity by the Great Hyne, effectively becoming "the ultimate sorceress." Another theory is that her name derives from the spell Ultima. "Ultimate" comes from ultimare, which in Latin means "to be final, come to an end," befitting of Ultimecia since she may be the last sorceress. The Spanish translation's take on the name Artemisa could be derived from Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the hunt (also the Goddess of Childbirth, Virginity, Forests, and the Moon), and Zeus and the nymph Leto's controversial child who never married and remained chaste for all her days. Another possible origin is the spell Ultima which is called "Artema" in Spanish language versions. The Italian and German translation's take on the name Artemisia calls back to at least three prominent historical women: Artemisia I of Caria (About 480 BC), Artemisia II of Caria (About 350 BC) and Artemisia Gentileschi (1593 – 1653) In Italian culture "Artemisia" is a typical sorceress name. As "l" turns to "r" in Japanese, it might also simply be that "Ultimecia" is a phonetically-wrong transliteration of the katakana composing her name in the Japanese version which, as most foreign-sounding words in such language, is written "as it is pronounced", and that she was meant to be called "Artemisia" all along. Trivia External link * [[w:c:finalfantasy:Ultimecia|Article on Final Fantasy Wiki]] Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Humans Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Yo-kai That Love Pasta Category:Humanoid Yo-kai